Lean
Lean (Le/af and De/'an') is the friendship and possible romantic pairing between Leaf Hamilton and Dean Ford in the television series WildSide. Dean first meets Leaf when he shows up to his house for Justice's modeling shoot in Wild Mystery, where they share quite a bit of dialogue. Dean also appears to go to Leaf for random advice on more than one occasion, particularly at unexpected moments. Dean also seems to be the closest to Leaf out of all of the friends, despite Justice meeting him first. Although WildSide is a show aimed for a pre-teen/teen audience, some fans consider the relationship between Leaf and Dean as romantic, and it is supported by some viewers of the series. However, despite the romantic hints between them, their romance-status was never confirmed, and their relationship remained completely platonic during the series run. Lean Moments 'Season 3' Wild Mystery *Dean looks directly at the door when Leaf (and the other male models) enter his house. *After Leaf tells Justice his name, Dean, while sitting on the couch, overhears him and begins politely teasing him about it. *Leaf takes offense to Dean's comments about his name and asks him about his name. This is where Dean formally tells Leaf his name, and Leaf appears angry and jealous of it. *During the entire plot, Dean seems eager to participate in Justice's modeling shoot with Leaf, for reasons unexplained. He did want to be in it before Leaf arrived, however. *While being desperate to be apart of the modeling shoots, Dean forces himself into the models' pictures, ruining the photos while making everyone, including Leaf, agitated. *After Justice tells Leaf to stop "acting like a leaf", Leaf whispers to Dean that nobody can act like one, and he appears to agree. *During his fit of rage, Leaf takes his leather jacket off and dumps it on the couch. After him and the rest of the models leave, Dean picks up Leaf's jacket and puts it on to participate in his own private photo shoot with Justice. His poses while wearing the jacket seem to be somewhat suggestive as well. Wild Butt Dialers *Dean gets angry/jealous at Gary when it is revealed that he got to be paired up with Leaf for a science project. *Dean seemed to know that Leaf was the captain of the science team, indicating that he knew him well before Wild Mystery. *After Dean is paired up with his old bully Bruce for the science project, he calls him lame compared to Leaf's captaincy. Unfortunately, Bruce overhears him, and Dean tries to defend himself by attempting to kiss Bruce (Leaf was in the same presence at the time). *After Leaf agrees to do all of his and Gary's science project, Gary hugs him from behind, causing Dean to raise an eyebrow in the background, possibly out of jealousy. *A bit later in the episode, Dean keeps complaining about being paired up with Bruce, hinting that he secretly wanted to do the project with Leaf instead. 'Season 4' Wild Switch *Dean (while in April's body) was in the same geography class as Leaf. *Dean sits down at a desk right in front of Leaf's. *After "April" becomes suddenly smart, Leaf begins to grow suspicious, implying that he automatically knew it was Dean in her body. *Leaf's suspicions are confirmed after "April" makes a comment about the geography teacher's breasts, where he gets shocked in disbelief. **It should be noted that in order for Leaf to make a snap judgement about Dean being in April's body from his actions in class, he would have had to spend quite a bit of time with him (obviously off-screen). Since Leaf knows that Rachel is smart too, he could have suspected Rachel to be in April's body instead, but for whatever reason he automatically knew it was Dean. *Leaf asks the geography teacher if he could speak to "April" in the hallway, and she lets him. *Leaf pulls Dean by the arm when he leaves the classroom. *Dean is shocked when Leaf reveals that he knew all along it was him. *Dean decides to go into detail about how all of his friends switched bodies, and reveals that it was all his fault. *Dean asks for Leaf's help in getting his friends back to normal, and he agrees to do it. *Dean admits to Leaf that he hated being in a female body with a high-pitched female voice, and revealed that his friends were only getting used to his deep puberty voice. Leaf appears to understand. *Leaf (thanks to Dean's help), agrees to switch the friends' bodies back to normal, which ends up being Justice's dream. *At the end of the episode, Leaf greets Dean and his friends at the hospital, and warns Dean not to touch the sensitive device that caused the body switching in Justice's dream. *Dean and Leaf, along with the other friends, work together to try and trick Justice into thinking her dream was real. NOTE: Most moments in this episode actually appear apart of Justice's dream, so they can be considered non-canon. Wild Hat in the Cat Wild Warehouse Category:Pairings Category:Dean Ford